The Little Lost Angel and the Message in the snow
by Lostangels
Summary: buffy finally comes to her senses about spike (sb)


The Little Angel of Love And The Message In The Snow  
  
By: Lost Angels of Peace  
  
She sat in her bedroom crying. She heard a soft knock at the door and quickly wiped away her tears. "Who is it?" she shuffled over to the door hoping it was dawn or willow and not one of the slayers in training trying to kill her for being so mean. "It's me Buffy" she heard his voice and sighed in relief. She slowly opened the door to make sure no one knew she was letting Mr. once-killer-now-has-a-soul-and-that-made-her-love-him- vampire into her room. She calmly sat down on the bed wiping away any remains of tears that were still on her cheeks. "Hey Luv what's wrong?" she let his thumb trail over her cheekbone and wipe away a tear before she began. "Spike look I'm sorry for being such a bitch a-and telling you I wanted the old spike back when all I really want is the spike that loves me. Spike can you be the way you were before I yelled at you please I miss that because-because I need you to hold on to me so that I don't slip away again. Please Spike save me from myself," by that point spike had let himself in and shifted his way in and was know cradling her, their position looking like he was her blanket her protection from the world. Spike softly stroked her hair, "Luv, I promise you I will be here till the day you die. I promise you Buffy you will not be alone not now or ever again. I love you to much to do that again." Spike looked at her smiling. "Spike" she smiled and looked at him. "What Luv?" he tilted his head down so that it almost touched hers." I love you" she pulled his head down softly and kissed him. That kiss was soft as most first kisses are but this wasn't their first kiss of all time this was their first kiss with the love that they always wanted to have. A few hours earlier willow was giving Kennedy a lesson on the different types of angels and what they do, now all willow was doing was peeling oranges. Willow looked up from peeling her orange at all the commotion of the slayers going to the living room window. She sighed and put down the orange, what could have caught their attention now. She walked into the living room with Kennedy close in tow. "Oh my gosh look Annie its snowing!" one of the slayers cried pulling her head away from the newly replaced window. Kennedy looked up at Willow and smiled as Kennedy slipped her hand into Willows. "So," Kennedy started giving willow the cocky grin that she had grown so used to," which angel is this?". Willow smiled at Kennedy realizing what she meant," that is the lost angel of love and she is so stubborn and silly that she only comes out when true love is born." Willow smiled happy about her grand knowledge of angels. She looked over Kennedy's head and saw Buffy and Spike looking out the other window holding hands and what looked like holding each other's souls. She chuckled and shook her head, "What?" Kennedy asked with such sweetness she had to point it out. "Look over there at the other window. I think we know why the little angel is here." Kennedy put her head on Willows shoulder after she finished her sentence. The little angel looked up from what she was doing and after a quick glance at both of the windows she realized her job here was done. But before she left she wrote something in the snow that Buffy and everyone would find later on, 'Let your mind do the thinking let your arms give strength and warmth but always let your heart be the thing that puts true love first'. And that's when Buffy realized that the Angel was not just a miracle she was the second chance for first love to shine through not the rain but now the snow. Epilogue "MOMMY!" Buffy quickly got up out of her chair to what was the matter. "Honey what's wrong you look like you saw a ghost?" Buffy knelt down to hold her child. Her daughter was no more than a few years old and still had no idea why daddy sssss-ed like mommy's eggs when he went out in the sun. "Luv is Lucy all right? I heard her scream but I was a little bit busy with Mary and David." Spike emphasized what he was saying by shifting little Mary from one hip to another. Lucy looked back outside and smiled, "Its snowin' that's why I screamed. Spike was about to say something when all of a sudden David and Simon came rolling down the stairs looking like they were training for the wrestling team. Buffy stood up and stormed over to the end of the stairway where David and Simon were wrestling. "David, Simon! How many times must I tell you having a baby in the house is hard enough we don't need two champion wrestlers here," she reached down and rubbed each of their heads. Simon was the first to speak up "But what if you want some wrestlers but you might need a good rough 'n tumble". Buffy gasped at the words he was saying and blushed the color of the apple her daughter had run and gotten while her parents and her brothers were talking. Buffy heard a knock on the door and thank the heavens that it was Giles and not Dawn with her spanking new Goth look. "Grandpa Giles!" Lucy leaped out of the chair she was sitting in and wrapped her tiny arm around his legs. "Grandpa!" Simon and David both shouted as they ran for the door just like their older sister had done. "Now, now you guys know what you need to do in order to get the candy you love so much" Giles waited for them to line up according to age and in the correct order. Sometimes since he wore glasses they thought he couldn't see when they had mixed up they were wrong. Giles knew the exact order they were supposed to go in and how much candy they were supposed to get for their age. He looked at them making sure they were in the right order. Every kid got a piece of candy for every year they were alive. Giles was making sure he had the ages correct before handing out the candy, " Lucy gets 3, David and Simon get 2, and little Mary here gets one candy the very last one". He loved the kids way to much Spike said Giles had just looked at him and pointed to the 5 toy boxes overflowing with toys. Giles may not have approved of Spike at first he sure did now. He took very good care of his children and almost every single one of them loved him almost as much as he did. Sometimes Giles would tease spike about how could a vampire ever have a child especially 2 kids and one set of twins. Giles knew though that the only reason Buffy trusted and loved Spike is all because of that little lost angel of love and the message in the snow on that one night three years ago. As Buffy tugged her coat on as the kids were running around the room wild about going outside and playing in the snow. Giles looked at Spike and sighed telling him the truth finally and forever. "Thank you for taking care of her and the children I don't know what she would have done without you," Spike looked outside at the site of his kids running around in the snow and he spotted someone familiar. "Don't thank me, thank the little angel who knows where she's needed." The angel gave him and the children a glance making sure that she had done the right thing and she smiled. She pulled a satchel out of her pocket and started to speak in a language that no one knows and she grabbed some dust out of the pouch blew it, and when the dust cleared there was another message in the snow, thank you. You have shown me true love does finally exist and for that I will give you a gift so please lovers keep on letting your heart go first because you are the people who keep us believing that our love will prevail. Thank you my children so gracious and kind loving and sweet so tender and mild please take this gift of a spell say it three times and you will be covered in dust that will dissipate in a few some come on my friends say it a time or two. Buffy could not believe her eyes she quickly repeated exactly what she saw. When the dust covered them all and all the windows broke and when the dust disappeared Spike was standing there with the sun beaming down on his face and nothing happening but the family running and holding each other and for a long time after that they still held one another and no one they knew was ever alone again. 


End file.
